Kami Meister Legend
by MissyMadness
Summary: Kami is back! Spirit is reluctant, Maka is confused. and everyone seems to have a little trouble with her but hey it could be worse right? Mentions of Maka/Soul let's make this a lot of Maka and Soul Two-shot story
1. Chapter 1

Kami Meister Legend.

Maka as usual woke up with the padding of cat feet through her blanket. "Blair 5 more minutes." She groaned pulling the cover of her head throwing Blair three feet in the air landing on now human feet.

"Well you're going to be late for school!" Maka panicked uncovering her head and growled "Damn you Soul, is it too much to ask that you wake me up!" Maka stomped over to her dresser and began to prepare for school.

When she opened to closet door there was a note taped to the door. By the look of the hand writing it was Soul but it was much sloppier and a lot of the words were misspelled more than usual that is.

Dear Maka, Somthing came up look like I'l bee gon for adout too weaks mak sur Blare stay's out of my ruum. Soul…

Maka rolled her eyes at his failed attempt to send a well informative message and folded it placing It in her pocket unconsciously unaware of any of the events going to take place.

"Hey Blaire!"

Blaire looked up from Maka's feet "Yeah?"

Maka combing through her air looked down for a second and back to the mirror. "Do you know where Soul is?"

"I can't answer that." Maka wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice hinted in a killer like tone.

"I mean I _can't _answer that." Maka bared her teeth "Is it that you can but you won't, or that you don't want to tell me."

Blaire shook her head "Neither, one I don't know where he is and two, even if I did know why would I tell you."

Maka shrugged "Fair enough, just remember…" looking down an evil smirk crossed her face. "I do feed you."

Blaire swallowed roughly "Uh..No- nope still not telling it's a secret and I could never break such a promise you know that."

"Do I? do I really?" Maka was a master at manipulation along with hunting kishin eggs and well.. kishin's apparently. Blaire would tell her everything she needed to know.

But if she didn't Maka would get her back. She'd find out why Soul had gone missing and for his and Blaire's sake it better be a hell of a reason.

Meister/Weapon examinations were next week this could be Maka's final shot to beat Ox before graduation.

Maka could have easily squeezed the information from that stupid cat but her sights were focused on making it to school on time.

She'd gone without a tardy all year, no use starting now.

She shot out of her house and into the streets celery in her hand, considering it was the only thing she could grab on short notice and breakfast was a very important part of the day.

But something stopped her, not physically but mentally halted her. Soul did a lot of strange things but they were all for a reason. Could there be a danger Maka wasn't aware of and if so was it just Soul on the mission?

Did the rest of the gang know something she didn't?

Maka shook her head. She'd have a talk with Kid about it when she got there.

The second she got in DWMA everyone was in a scramble. There were decorations filling the room. Posters, banners, balloons of all sorts.

Stein, her father, and Marie were all on the move.

What was the occasion?

There was no sign of Soul or Kid anywhere. The only source or lead she had was Black*Star.

And as much as she hated to ask him she figured Soul's safety was far more important.

"Black Star." He turned grinning "Hey Maka, like the place?"

Maka cocked an eyebrow "Is it your birthday today?" Black*Star laughed "If it was the place would be far more decked out than this."

Maka growled "Okay then, what is the occasion?"

Black*Star was about to answer but Stein interfered pulling him away "You fool, you were about to give away the secret."

_Secret?_ So they were hiding this? Or were they hiding something else. Was she not invited? How come Black*Star knew and not her?

This was beginning to frustrate her. But she had one last chance, or last resort and this is how desperate she was for an answer.

"Daddy?" Maka spoke sweetly swaying side to side innocently.

Spirit looked down to his angel swallowing roughly "Y-yes sweet heart?" she smiled.

_Yes! She had him. She had him caught now to reel him in._

"What's with all the decorations daddy, I'm really confused." She spoke her eyes brimming with tears. "Everyone's being so mean. They won't tell me. Do they hate me?"

Spirit by the looks was in a horrible situation Stein said that if he told he'd be dissected for sure but with the way things were going and the reason for this entire celebration he was headed down that road anyway. And besides how could he deny a face like hers.

"Sweetie you see this entire event is a little thing we members put on for a special member of DWMA."

Maka smiled trying to keep it sweet and not maniacal "Who?"

Spirit opened his mouth but nothing came out because a hand pinned him against a wall.

Maka looked up and nearly choked on her own air "Is that?"

The woman looked down and smiled.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah that was her mother alright, no mistaking it she had the classic golden brown hair as well giant emerald eyes that shimmered like gold.

And the fact that her dad look so down in the dumps, (without her telling him off)

Seeing her mother stand there broad shouldered and proud as ever reminded her of the years she'd missed the advice her mother never failed to grant her.

In other words, Maka missed her more than she had missed anyone.

Maka stood currently open armed waiting for her mother to fill that space, which of course she did.

Kami stroked her young girl's hair intertwining the strands between her fingers like she did so well to everyone she cared about.

"Maka, I am _so_ proud of you, and your father as well." Maka looked up confused "Mom?"

Kami chuckled "What's the matter have I said something wrong?" Maka looked over to her father. "You're proud of dad?"

Kami cocked an eyebrow looking at her ex-husband in confusion "Well, yes he has been taking care for you after all."

Maka nodded, "It's just that well… why are you thanking him he cheated on you." You could hear Spirit's moans and groans of sorrow playing in the background.

"Maka one day you will understand that there is more to love than a big happy family. Your father may have done me wrong but he will always love both you and me. I never wanted for you to shun him completely away he has done nothing to you to make you dislike him so much." Kami advised.

That made her feel small, two inches tall actually and for a second she thought more of her father than she had her mother.

A woman she had always wanted around, someone she looked to and admired had become the bigger person and forgiven her father for the wrong.

Her mother had always been an extraordinary person but why now? Why after Maka's damage toward her father? Why was her mother here?

She had no time to ask though.

"Maka."

She turned to see Kid standing there hand out "Come, My father has asked if you would make a speech of your mother's return."

Maka sighed "Alright." She ventured into the dining hall eyes glued to her.

This was the last thing she needed. Confusion like many other emotions was something Maka wasn't fond of probably because it was just one of those emotions that made NO sense whatsoever. Hence the definition of confusion.

Standing in front of the microphone looking into the eyes of fellow staff and classmates she wondered where Soul was.

She knew what the whole celebration was about but that still didn't say anything about Soul's whereabouts and her mother's sudden appearance could have some leading to a certain evil lurking.

"Dear fellow members of the DWMA it means the world to know my mother has returned to her rightful home." With a small smile she cut herself off to see her mother smile ear to ear standing next to her fool of a father but they looked young and happy something Maka never expected.

Something was up even her father as much as a goof he could be spent a while holding a grudge on her mother and yet they look as if they hadn't a problem in the world.

_Strange…_

Maka left her speech to Death himself she had far more important things to worry about like Soul for one thing.

"Hey mom where is-" she asked the second she broke from the crowd of people and stood gaping at the scene that if she hadn't seen it for her own eyes she would have easily thought it was a joke.

"Mom, dad?" both Kami and Spirit were interlocking lips.

And sickening was an understatement.

Was this what her visit was all about? They were getting back together? After they had just got divorced?

Maka cleared her throat in hopes they'd separate and luckily they did.

"Oh hello."

Maka cocked an eyebrow at the auburn haired woman above her "You must be Maka."

Maka sighed 'yeah." Just what she would have expected her typical father was with another woman out of spite.

When she reached her actual mother she saw not just Kami but Soul as well.

"Soul where have you been." Looking over his shoulder "I had uh some things to do." Kami looked down at Soul and nudged him softly with her elbow.

"What I mean is I uh got this f-for you." A slight hint of rose colored his cheeks as he handed her a box.

Maka took it a bit nervously opening it to see a necklace with the word courage on it.

Maka looked up "Mom-"

Kami cut her off "Mom? You mean Soul he got it just for you I helped with paying for it but it was his whole idea in the first place to throw this for you after defeating that kishin."

Soul shook his head a bit humbly "It's what it is it just seemed fair you have your mother with you after everything you've done for us especially me."

"Soul I- don't know how to thank you." Maka spoke with the pureness of shyness and honesty.

"I have an idea." Marie whispered from behind her pushing her toward Soul and into his lips.

"MAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAA!" Spirit wailed falling to his knees.

Kami rolled her eyes "Oh shut up Spirit."

_**I Want to end it here but I may just do one more chapter I'll see how things play out this was just suppose to be a cute little thing for Maka and Soul**_


End file.
